Leap of Faith
by Soraan
Summary: This is set 123 years before the Second War and Fires of Rebirth. Alyna is a very young woman at 27 years old, and she is about to graduate from the Farstrider Academy. Sylvanas is 87, and has only been a captain for a few years. Part of the Farstrider Chronicles. Short story. Complete.


**Leap of Faith**

Ranger Captain Sylvanas Windrunner looked at the near-empty chalkboard, deep in thought. White lines dissected it into five columns, and her name was at the top of one on the far right. On the far left, was the ranger general's name, and the other three were headed by the other three captains. All four of them now patiently waited for Sylvanas to make her choice.

For the past two years, Sylvanas had been in charge of the Farstrider Academy for the first time in her relatively new tenure as a captain. She had overseen everything, from the selection of the initial ranger recruits, to their arrival, training, and testing. She had decided who had continued to each new phase, and who had been sent home to seek a new path in life. In a few days' time, she would also preside over the few who she had deemed worthy enough to graduate and become full rangers within the Farstriders. Twenty-eight had passed her final tests, out of an initial one hundred and forty who had started two years ago.

Each captain, and the general, took it in turns to run the academy, and their reward was the first choice of who they could recruit into their own company. Though they were all very good, as Sylvanas would accept nothing less, after two years Sylvanas knew more about each of them that could not be gleaned from their test scores. She would be taking nine into her company, as she also had the most vacancies.

She had thought long and hard about which nine she would take, and she stepped forward with her chalk ready. She wrote the first name at the top of her list, and she heard soft murmurs of surprise behind her. She ignored them as she continued to note down her selection, but by the time she was finished she felt a presence at her side.

Sylvanas turned to face her older sister, Alleria Windrunner, who had been seemingly volunteered by the others to challenge Sylvanas about her choices.

"Sylvanas," she started softly, "we realise this is the first time you've been asked to do this, so we're happy for you to change your min—"

"I won't be," Sylvanas interrupted. She looked back at the names and smiled. None of those owning the top five test scores were on there. "You've all given me plenty of advice these last two years," she decided to leave out that most of it was highly repetitive and irrelevant, "but each of you told me to look for the intangibles in each recruit and not just judge them on their test scores." She gestured at her list, "I have done exactly that. They will fit well into my company."

Her colleagues exchanged glances before they looked to Alleria, who sighed and spoke what was on their minds. "Even Alyna Salonar?"

Sylvanas was resolute. "Even her."

A stocky woman with jet black hair was skimming through one of the numerous parchments that were strewn out on the central table of the room. Dandra was the most experienced Farstrider in the room, including the general himself, and Sylvanas knew the sensible woman was about to add her own comment to the conversation. She knew Dandra well, having been trained by her in the academy sixty-five years ago.

Dandra looked up, unsurprised to see Sylvanas already looking in her direction. "She's bottom of the class, Sylvanas. While I know that means she is still qualified to join our ranks, you do have free reign to choose the best for yourself."

Sylvanas gave her mentor a gentle shrug. "I have, Dandra."

Eventually, Dandra gave her a small nod of acceptance and the matter was dropped. Sylvanas stood to the side as the others took it in turns to select a recruit from the remaining names. The first choices were made purely based on test scores, though as they made their way down the list Sylvanas' peers increasingly turned to her to ask questions about their personalities and specialities. She answered them all as honestly as she could.

When it was over, she left quickly. The meeting had been held in what had been her main office on the small academy grounds. It was past midnight, and the soon-to-be graduates were all asleep in their barracks as she slipped past them and out into the forest itself, seeking solitude. She felt drained, and more than a little annoyed that she had been forced to defend her selection. Her mood did not improve when she heard Alleria call out for her to wait. Sylvanas wanted to keep going, but she found she could not disrespect her sister, so she stopped long enough for her to catch up.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, which seemed to agitate Alleria. When the older sister did speak, the only surprise for Sylvanas was that it had taken so long for her to say something.

"Why _her_ , Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas stopped and whirled on her sister angrily, "Why _not_ , dear sister? She's proven herself just as much as the other twenty-seven and deserves to be called a Farstrider. She also deserves to go to a company that wants her, and not one that would treat her as unwanted leftovers at the end of a feast."

Alleria had the decency to look slightly abashed, as she knew that's exactly how the evening would have gone. She recovered quickly to ask, "Tell me the truth, sister; did you lower the standard each time so she would pass?" The younger Windrunner gaped in shock. Alleria filled in the silence, "We would understand why if you did."

Sylvanas shook with her outrage. "I'd be offended if any of the others thought me capable of doing such a thing, but for my own _sister_ to think it? What is _wrong_ with you all?"

Alleria threw her hands up in exasperation. "I … by the Sunwell, Sylvanas, I don't know. You know we've all been on edge for the past two years." She sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "It's not every day the granddaughter of the Grand Magister applies to become a Farstrider. We're trying to protect you, and the Farstriders. I thought it was just some childish rebellion against her family, but I guess it's more than that."

"She's more than just an upstart girl rebelling against a dynasty," Sylvanas said softly. She belatedly realised she must have said it too softly as Alleria looked up at her tone and examined her closely.

Her tone had a hint of accusation in it. "You sound like you're soft on her."

"She passed all my tests fairly, and sometimes to my surprise," defended Sylvanas.

Keen grey-blue eyes squinted at Sylvanas. "That was not a denial."

"It was not a confirmation, either." They stared at each other for a few moments before Sylvanas turned away. "I don't know, okay? She's a nice girl, but she's just that … a very young girl just figuring things out for herself."

When Alleria did not appear to be convinced by the reply Sylvanas bit her lip and let out a soft laugh, confusing the elder Windrunner. "Do you remember when I was given my first bow?" Momentarily thrown by the sudden change in direction, Alleria hesitated before finally nodding. "Our parents keep telling me it was before I could even walk properly, or talk in full sentences. I'm sure it was the same for you." Again, Alleria nodded. Sylvanas bent down and picked up a slender branch that she casually knew was a good candidate to be made into a bow. She tested it gently with her hands as she spoke. "We grew up doing what we do. We were always going to become rangers, as our parents were before us, and pretty much most of our family was before them."

She held the branch thoughtfully. "Alyna did not get her first bow until a year before she applied to the Academy. Did you know that?"

"No," Alleria replied, surprise in her voice.

"I found that out at her recruitment interview. She was so nervous, she dropped it." Sylvanas smiled softly. "It was terrible. But, she had made it herself under the guidance of a hunter she had bribed into talking her through the process. I took her to the target range, and she managed to hit the target with it at forty feet, so I gave her my bow and told her to use it." Her grin widened. "When she was done shaking over the fact she had my bow, she began to hit the centre with just some basic adjustments to her posture. Sure, I knew she would be hard work, but she was clearly very trainable, and there was just something about … how _badly_ she wanted to learn."

Sylvanas shrugged before continuing, "I don't know. But, what I do know, is that she has had to overcome innumerable obstacles just to even apply to the Academy, particularly as her family were against it. So, I gave her a chance, and she took it with both hands. All you and the others see is her coming mostly last in each round of testing. What I saw, was a young woman who practised harder than anyone I've ever seen, and each time she managed to raise herself above my minimum standards, which kept getting tougher. Which, I might add, are rather high in the first place. You see her as last. I see her as someone who has achieved more in two years than most recruits do in decades. She is not the best in the class, but her _potential_ is the greatest by a very long way."

Alleria took her time to think over her sister's words. She finally spoke softly, "Not everyone realises their potential, Sylvanas."

"She will."

Slightly taken aback by the determined response, Alleria observed, "You sound very sure of that." It took a moment, but Sylvanas could see realisation dawn on Alleria's face before she added, "You're … oh, Sylvanas." The older sister shook her head. "You're not just taking her into your company, are you? You're adding her to your personal unit."

"She'll make an excellent protégé," Sylvanas admitted.

"What are you thinking, Sylvanas?" Alleria hissed. "All Alyna's going to do is get you into trouble!"

Sylvanas laughed, unable to help herself. "How in the Sunwell is she going to manage that?"

Alleria growled her annoyance. "You're the most talented ranger the Farstriders have seen in a generation, dear sister, but you really need to work on your sense of politics. Her family have considerable influence over the Magisterium and the Council. No one expected her to graduate, and now that she will we'll have their full attention. _You_ … will have their full attention! If anything goes wrong, and I mean anything – from her making a poor ranger in the field to, Sunwell forbid, her dying – there will be consequences. Everything you and she do will be watched and scrutinised in minute detail."

"I can handle it, Alleria." Sylvanas pulled herself up to convey strength to her next words, "And I believe Alyna can too, with my guidance."

Alleria stared at Sylvanas. "Don't let your ego be the breaking of you, sister. I can see how you fell for her hard luck story … the privileged, talentless youngest child of a powerful magical dynasty trying to find a place for herself … but that place is _not_ with us. Do us all a favour, or at the very least do yourself a favour, and raise the bar just that little bit more, and make her fail."

A small but audible gasp came from the trees and both captains whirled in surprise, just in time to see a retreating female form. Sylvanas could just about make out a dark burgundy braid bouncing wildly as she ran.

"Shit!" she cursed, glancing at Alleria. "That was Alyna."

"What the hell is she doing out here so late?" grumbled Alleria.

Sylvanas groaned. "I told you, she has worked hard for everything she has achieved. She was probably practising something despite the tests being over." She looked in the direction Alyna had gone, and started to trot after her. "Go back to the barracks. I'll fix this."

A chill went down her spine as Alleria replied, "See that you do."

Sylvanas cursed silently to herself as she went after the young woman her sister had inadvertently upset. To her experienced senses, Alyna was not hard to track, having left quite a trail in her hurry to get away from the sisters. Sylvanas jogged silently through the trees, and eventually caught up to the young woman after nearly half an hour. She had stopped in a clearing. She was on her knees, clutching her stomach, and trying hard to breathe through her sobs after her hard dash through the trees.

She was also bathed in moonlight, and the sight took Sylvanas' breath away despite the obvious despair Alyna was experiencing. The captain bit her lip to control her reaction. What she had admitted to her sister was true; she had no real idea how she _felt_ about Alyna, but she was definitely physically attracted to the young woman. It had not been immediate, but it had built up over time as she had got to know her. Part of her knew Alleria was right about her taking Alyna into her own unit, but her desire to teach her all she could was too powerful. She knew Alyna was special, she just knew.

She swallowed with difficulty before she stepped into the clearing, making sure she made a little noise so as not to completely startle Alyna. Dark blue eyes immediately looked her way and widened.

"Wait!" called Sylvanas, unsure if Alyna would try to run again. When the other woman didn't move, she began to move slowly towards her. When she was within a metre, Alyna started to lean away from her, so Sylvanas stopped. She lowered herself to the forest floor, to be at Alyna's eye level. "I …" Sylvanas tried, suddenly unsure of what to say. She didn't get the chance to regroup.

"You don't want me to be a Farstrider." The heartache in Alyna's words almost broke Sylvanas' own heart.

"That's not it at all, Alyna. I very much believe you'll be an outstanding Farstrider."

"That's not what I heard," came the sobbed response.

Sylvanas sighed. "Am I safe in assuming you only heard what Alleria said last?"

Alyna sniffed loudly before she shook her head. "No, I heard something before that. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a run. Next thing I know I hear a voice I don't recognise say I'm going to get someone into trouble." She glanced unsurely at Sylvanas. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but …"

Sylvanas gave her a fleeting smile. "No one can blame you for that. If I'd heard my name in _any_ context I'd have stopped to listen, too."

"So, is what she said going to happen? Have I … failed?"

Sylvanas regarded the woman before her. She seemed terrified, and Sylvanas supposed she would be too if their positions were reversed. She literally held the fate of this woman in her hands. She decided that Alyna deserved the truth. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Before I answer that, will you let me put what you heard into context?" She knew Alyna wanted a simple answer, but the young woman finally nodded, and Sylvanas continued. "As you will be aware of, I have spent the evening going over who has passed the final tests with my colleagues, and we have also been using those scores to select who will go to which company." Alyna gave her a small nod. "The family you belong to has made things regarding you a little complicated. As much as I want to say it doesn't matter, it unfortunately does, particularly as you didn't have their blessing to train here but I accepted you anyway." She could see fresh tears forming in the corners of Alyna's eyes, and she realised she would need to give her the good news before she quite possibly ran away again with the wrong idea. "As trainer-in-chief of this class, I can select who I want. And, I chose you."

Alyna's eyes widened into large dark orbs as she gawked at Sylvanas. She knew Alyna was aware of the risk Sylvanas was taking as they had spoken about her family a few times as she trained. As much as Alyna wanted to get away from them, she could not escape her name, even in the middle of the forest. It took everything the captain had not to laugh at the wide eyes blinking at her. In the end, it was the knowledge that Alyna's self-esteem was too low to understand her laughter that helped sober her.

"M-me?"

Sylvanas smiled. "Amongst others, yes. You."

"And you could have chosen any of us?"

"Yes."

Alyna looked around, almost as if she were expecting others to come out of hiding to tell her it was all a joke, and laugh at her. When it didn't happen, she looked back at Sylvanas.

"Why?"

Sylvanas normally hated having to justify her decisions, but she was willing to make an exception in this instance. "Because, I know you have more to give. I believe you can be better than any of your cohort, in time, if given the chance."

"With …" Alyna appeared to be searching for the right words, "… your guidance?"

The captain recognised the words she had used with Alleria, and she shifted uneasily for a moment. "Ah, yes, that. Well … I was going to offer you a position in my unit. It'd make it easier for me to offer you my advice." Alyna stared in shock at Sylvanas. When she didn't reply, Sylvanas felt the bizarre need to fill in the silence, and she began to ramble slightly. "If you want it, that is. You clearly don't have to accept it if you're more comfortable elsewhere. I'd understand. I've driven you pretty hard the last couple of years and if you'd rather go som—"

"Yes!" came the simple reply.

"Yes?" Sylvanas parroted, not immediately understanding.

Alyna looked at the ground, and blushed, and Sylvanas felt awkward again.

"Everyone talks about how you're the best ranger in Quel'Thalas, and after the last two years I'm ready to believe everything I've heard." She glanced shyly at the dumbfounded captain. "If you think I'm worth your attention, then I very much would love to learn more from you."

Sylvanas was momentarily at a loss for words. A strange feeling she could not quite place had become slightly more tangible in the last few moments, and she instinctively knew she was doing the right thing, for both of them. Her sister would be disappointed, but she didn't care.

"Okay then." She tilted her head at Alyna before adding, "I'm quite a demanding captain, you should know." She had no idea why she was giving Alyna the opportunity to change her mind, but the words were already out there.

Alyna gave her a small smile, and Sylvanas felt her stomach flip. She ignored it, focusing on Alyna's words, "They also say that about you, too."

Sylvanas laughed softly. "I'm sure they're not as polite about it as you are." Alyna laughed. Sylvanas found herself staring. "Right, so, let's be getting you back to the barracks. I'll be announcing the assignments tomorrow, so you'll need to have your wits about you."

Alyna nodded knowingly as they both rose to their feet. The captains would not be the only ones with an opinion on Alyna being taken by Sylvanas, but the captain genuinely did not give a damn about any of them. She had always done things her own way, and it was the main reason why she had been made the youngest ever captain of the Farstriders. She was not about to change a thing about how she went about her work.

As they began to walk back to the barracks, Alyna gestured at Sylvanas' hand.

"Are you going to make a new bow?"

Sylvanas looked at her hand, and realised she was still carrying the branch. She had been so focused on Alyna she'd completely forgot about it. She looked up at Alyna and smiled, making a decision.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

She hoped Alyna would like it when it was done.


End file.
